Category talk:Candidates for deletion
I made the Commandos page by mistake. Please delete.Danrr 15:25, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :AT LAST. This page is out of the Wanted Pages. On the subject, I think you're using the wanted pages to create new pages. If you see any link that does not relate to Diablo, check what links to the page and either rewrite the link or remove it. You don't need to make a page and redirect for every wanted page. Anyways, I'm having a few problems with my connection. The main router caught fire or something :-/. So, if you have nothing else to do, which you probably won't, please check the Category: Templates and check if each page in the template links to it. There are many pages which don't use the templates like for instance. Cheers from the Mobokill 15:51, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Horadric-cube.gif‎ is a replacement for HoradricCube.jpg. Please delete the latter. Danrr 14:32, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Image:Rogued1art.jpg is the same as Image:Rogue d1 art.jpg. Also, the quest icons are duplicates. Danrr 07:20, 25 July 2008 (UTC) WWI panels The panels are surplus to requirement. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 19:18, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Nigger Assassin Do I really need to say anything here? Even the title tips you off for its need of deletion. --MaskedMissingno 20:49, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Players I don't particularly agree that we need a dedicated page to finding other players. There is a Forum here that we could use instead. Other options are game sites like GameFAQs and a bunch of clans out and about. Even xfire has a place to find other players. [[User:Pintodragon|'Pinto'Dragon]]''Talk'' 12:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. - [[User:Danrr|'Danrr']]Talk 17:16, May 5, 2010 (UTC) The Butcher's Cleaver (Diablo I) and Butcher's Cleaver These are both redirects to The Butcher's Cleaver. Nothing links to either redirect page (I just changed Butcher's Pupil to skip the redirect, and it was the only one) so they're probably unnecessary. -- Erik Siers 20:34, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :I've deleted The Butcher's Cleaver (Diablo I) but Butcher's Cleaver is there for easier searching, so I left it.- [[User:Danrr|'Danrr']]Talk 05:03, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Please help me Dear diablo players, im just looking for away to get this off my back and im sorry if im any troble. if any of you can help me, dont remove it. i desperetly need help: here is the chat at 7/14/2011: 3:37: 1, i get a message when i pick up a item such as Gargoil head in D2 LOD: Halt: Order line 294# And then the game closes. I get a random number i think, but i dont know. It wont let me play it with DRUAD ( cries ) and assasain. It wont let me go online either! i get the message " unable to identify application verson " I look alover the internet and get told to run it in amn. i DO all the time! So, i went to blizzard and looked on there, ( Important ) ( In the beggining, when i first got it, i got a message saying " HALT CODE 000000005" and the game closes! so i went on blizzard, got the patch, and now its on the game. Dose this have to do with it? ) Tells me to reinstall. I reinstall 8 times, and NEVER WORKS. I checked for viris, and there was none. i run in amn, and dose not work. Ive looked and looked and have not found a single resalotion. THIS SUCKS. Please, if you know whats wrong, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I miss playing online. I play diablo 2 lod, windows seven, ALOT OF SPACE OPEN. Also, 2#, I need help with my summon necromancer, telling what in order to spend skill points. Example: Level 1: Raise Skeleton Level 2: Skeleton Mastery And so on to lvl 99. IVE LOOKED FOREVER FOR SOMTHING. PLEASE SONEONE HELP ME!!!!! Spearmancer is not a copy of Bonemancer The equipment makes it a completely different build (especially the aura mods), not to mention the Spearmancer maxes out DPS that Bone Spear can achieve through skill bonuses and FCR mods, while Bonemancer does not (though it is a good build, this is a pretty big deal). The "Ultimate Necromancer" is the Spearmancer - I tried to rename and reformat the page so that it would meet Wikia criteria. 14:32, September 2, 2014 (UTC) The Boot Incident Can we fast-track killing The Boot Incident? I believe that allowing pages like that will eventually degrade this wiki to something no longer worth reading. -- Erik Siers 04:14, May 23, 2015 (UTC)